Algorithm Results (AltE2)
▲Home ✖ Rules ✖ Algorithm ✖ Nations ✖ Algorithm results ✖ Archive▲ ▼Page is only used in Alte2▼ Expansion of Ulster and Erie War (1000bc; 960-920 ) Battle of Donegal (1000bc) : Ulster is attacking, Irish tribes are defending. Ulster has no casus belli '-5 to Ulster' Motive is (re-)expansion,' score doesn't change' Irish tribes are defending plains +0,5 to Irish tribes Irish tribes are in homeland, Ulster troops are in Enemy homeland +3 to Irish tribes -2 to Ulster Irish tribes are outnumbered +1 to Ulster Ulster has no military power, score doesn't change Irish tribes have no economy or military power, score doesn't change : Army score: Ulster: 1000/200 = 5 Irish tribes: 100/200 = 0,5 : Results: Ulster -1 Irish tribes 4 Armies of Ulster, not having enough supplies are forced to turn around and go back home. Battle of North Leinster (950bc) Ulster is attacking, Leinster is defending. Political cassus beli, score doesn't change Plains: +0.5 to Leinster and Irish Tribes Leinster defending homeland, Ulster in enemy homeland: +3 to Leinster and Irish Tribes, -2 to Ulster Leinster and Irish tribes are outnumbered +1 to Ulster Ulster has a local garrison +1 to Ulster Leinster has imploded economy and non-existent military +1 to 'Leinster and Irish Tribes' :Army score: Ulster: 2000/200 = 10 Leinster: 900/200 = 4,5 Irish tribes: 800/200 = 4 :Results (fortune rolls): Ulster: 10 * 1,07 = 10,7 (1 - 107) Leinster: 13 * 1,05 = 13,65 (22 - 105) Coeficient: 0,78 Casualties: Ulster: 1000 Leinster: 400 Irish tribes: 390 Final result: Despite being outnumbered, Leinster and Irish tribes manage to hold their positions thanks to the support of local population. (Battlefield modifier) Battle off the Isle of Man (940 bc) Leinster is attacking, Ulster is defending.' Social or moral motives of Leinster +2 to Leinster Beach: +3 to Ulster Due to Ulster being hostile towards locals, battlefield factor is nulified. Armies are equall, score doesn't change Bad memories to Ulster '-3 to Ulster' Leinster has a non-existen military +0 to Leinster Ulster has growing economy and local garrison +3 to Ulster :Army score: Leinster: 500/200 = 2,5 Irish tribes: 400/200 = 4,0 Ulster: 900/200 = 4,5 :Results (fortune rolls): Leinster: 8,5 * 0,95 = 8,06 (69 - 95) Ulster: 7,5 * 1,02 = 7,65 (59 - 102) Coeficient: 0,95 Casualties: Leinster: 300 Irish tribes: 340 Ulster: 675 Final result: Despite having a huge disadvantage in attacking position, low morale of Ulster troops and their lack of local support, helped Leinster and Irish tribes lead a succesful attack. Leinster gains 10px on the Island of Man. Expansion of Hollandia (980 bc) Battle of Brabant (980bc) : Hollandia is attacking, Southern Tribes are defending. Political cassus belli, score doesn't change Political''' +2 to Hollandia''' Plains: +0.5 to Southern Tribes South defending homeland, Hollandia in enemy homeland: +3 to Southern Tribes, -2 to Hollandia Southern Tribes are outnumbered +1 to Hollandia Hollandia has a local garrison +2 to Hollandia Southern Tribes have weak economy and local garrison +6 to Southern Tribes :Army score: Hollandia: 2000/200 = 10 Southern tribes: 200/200 = 1 :Results (fortune rolls): Hollandia: 13 * 1,03 = 13,39 (74 - 103) Southern Tribes: 10,5 * 0,98 = 10,29 (19 - 98) Coeficient: 0,77 Casualties: Hollandia: 115 Southern Tribes: 150 Gains: Hollandia gets 39px. War in Crete (950bc) Battle for Western Crete (950bc) :Mycenaea is attacking, Cretan Greeks are defending. Mycenaea has no casus belli '-5 to Mycenaea' Motive is (re-)expansion,' score doesn't change' Cretan Greeks are defending plains +0,5 to Cretan Greeks Cretan Greeks are in homeland, Mycenaean troops are in Enemy homeland +2 to Cretan Greeks -1 to Mycenaea Mycenaea is a defensive power +3 to Mycenaea Cretan Greeks have imploded economy and non-existent military +1 to Cretan Greeks :Army score: Mycenaea: 1000/200 = 5 Cretan Greeks: 100/200 = 0,5 :Results (fortune rolls): Mycenaea: 2 * 0,99 = 1,98 (2 - 99) Cretan Greeks: 4 * 1,02 = 4,08 (76 - 102) Coeficient: 0,48 Casualties: Mycenaea: 208 Cretan Greeks: 100 Final result: Even despite big losses, Myceni manage to break through Greek defensive lines and fully defeat them. Gains: Mycenaea gets 140px of land in Crete. War in Lydia (880bc - ) Battle for Melissopetra (870bc) :Lydia is attacking, Mycenae and allies are defending. Lydia is reuniting lands +1 to Lydia Motive is (re-)expansion,' score doesn't change' Mycenae are defending plains +0,5 to Mycenae Mycenae are in homeland, Lydian troops are in Enemy homeland +2 to Mycenae -1 to Lydia Lydian army is bigger +1 to Lydia Lydia is a continental power +9 to Lydia Mycenaea is a moderate power with reasonable economy +11 to Mycenaea :Army score: Lydia: 8000/1000 = 8 Mycenaea: 1500/1000 = 1,5 Sparta: 1000/1000 = 1 Athens: 800/1000 = 0,8 :Results (fortune rolls): Lydia: 18,5 (22 - 103) Mycenaea: 17,6 (60 - 105) Coeficient: 0,95 Casualties: Lydia: 2400 Mycenaea: 1300 Sparta: 600 Athens: 600 Final result: Lydia overhelms Myceni and their forces with its superior numbers but with pretty big casualties. Gains: Melissopetra falls to Lydia, surviving Mycenaean forces have to retreat with navy. Battle in Ionia (870bc) :Lydia is attacking, Athens are defending. Motive is (re-)expansion,' score doesn't change' Athens are defending plains +0,5 to Athens Athens are in homeland, Lydian troops are in Enemy homeland +2 to Athens -1 to Lydia Athenian army is bigger +1 to Athens Lydia is a continental power +9 to Lydia Athens are moderate power with reasonable economy +11 to Athens :Army score: Lydia: 5000/1000 = 5 Athens: 5400/1000 = 5,4 :Results (fortune rolls): Lydia: 13,65 (75 - 105) Athens: 20,5 (53 - 103) Coeficient: 0,67 Casualties: Lydia: 2,500 Athens: 1,675 Final result: Due to good defending position and slightly bigger numbers Athens manage to win and only lose one-third of their army while Lydia has around half of the attacking force killed or heavily wounded. Second battle in Melissopetra (860bc) :Mycenae are attacking, Lydia is defending. Motive is (re-)expansion,' score doesn't change' Lydia is defending beach +3 to Lydia Lydians are in homeland, Mycenaean troops are in Enemy homeland +2 to Lydia -1 to Mycenae Mycenaean army is bigger +1 to Mycenae Lydia has bad memories '-3 to Lydia' Lydia is a continental power with strong economy +19 to Lydia Mycenae are moderate power +5 to Mycenae :Army score: Mycenae: 2700/1000 = 2,7 Lydia: 1000/1000 = 1 :Results (fortune rolls): Mycenae: 7,8 (77 - 101) Lydia: 13,6 (101 - 62) Co-efficient: 0,57 Casualties: Mycenae: 1,350 Lydia: 770 Final result: Despite Mycenae having a pretty big advantage, Lydians were able to set up defences on the beach and only luck helped Myceni (Lydia got Epic Fail in fortune) to avoid total defeat. Invasion of Kipros (850bc) :Lydia is attacking, Mycenae and allies are defending. Motive is (re-)expansion,' score doesn't change' Mycenae are defending on the beach: +3 to Mycenae Both armies are tired of fighting '-3 to Lydia -3 to Mycenae' Mycenae are in homeland, Lydian troops are in Enemy homeland +2 to Mycenae -1 to Lydia Myceni and allies have a bigger army +1 to Mycenae Lydia is a continental power +9 to Lydia Mycenaea is a moderate power with reasonable economy +11 to Mycenaea :Army score: Lydia: 8000/1000 = 3 Mycenaea: 1100/1000 = 1,1 Sparta: 1000/1000 = 1 Athens: 3400/1000 = 3,4 :Results (fortune rolls): Lydia: 8,1 (99 - 101) Mycenaea: 19,4 (26 - 100) Coeficient: 0,42 Casualties: Lydia: 1500 Mycenaea: 100 Sparta: 100 Athens: 400 Final result: Lydian armies fail miserably and are forced to retreat with minor casualties amongst defenders. Second battle in Ionia (840bc) :Athens and Lydia are fighting in face to face battle. Motive is (re-)expansion,' score doesn't change' Athenian army is bigger +1 to Athens Both armies are tired of fighting '''-3 to Athens '-3 to Lydia ' Lydian troops have bad memories '-3 to Lydia''' Lydia is a continental power +9 to Lydia Athens are moderate power +5 to Athens :Army score: Athens: 7000/1000 = 5 Sparta: 900/1000 = 0,9 Mycenae: 200/1000 = 0,2 Lydia: 7000/1000 = 7 :Results (fortune rolls): Athens: 11,1 (6 - 100) Lydia: 10,1 (20 - 101) Coeficient: 0,91 Casualties: Lydia: 7,000 Athens: 6,000 Sparta: 350 Mycenae: 50 Final result: Athens win the battle completely destroying Lydian army and taking 604px with surviving 1,000 men. Category:Alternate Europe 2 (Map Game)